


Sue Me

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Daphne was just trying to have a night out with her friends but someone from her past decides to make an appearance and cause trouble.





	Sue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the two characters I made up
> 
> Written for Sing Me a Rare Volume 3.  
> Song Prompt: Sue Me, Sabrina Carpenter

Sue Me

_Medusa, the wizard bar, was known as a hangout for many young wizards. A tall blond beauty walks in, straightens her tight burgundy top and looks around the bar for her friends._  

“Daphne, over here!” A brunette guy waves her over to a table of people

“Thanks Theo, hey everyone!” Daphne greeted

“Hey Daph!” The rest of the table greeted back

_The table of regulars consisted of 2 girls, Mikayla and Sabrina and 2 guys, Adrian and Blaise, in addition to Theo._

“Hey you look great! Trying to make anyone jealous?” Blaise teased

“Not a chance, Blaise! This is all for me!” Daphne exclaimed

“Nothing wrong with feeling yourself. Good for you!” Blaise assured

“Where is he anyway?” Daphne asked looking around

“He’s probably going to come in brooding in a bit. He hasn’t been doing too well ya know.” Mikayla stated

“What’s wrong with him?” Daphne asked curiously

“He hasn’t had any successful relationships; he’s always talking about you.” Adrian added

“Maybe he’s hoping to change the past?” Sabrina added

“Well, there’s no second chances.” Daphne recited from memory

_Daphne’s mind was taken back a year prior to when Marcus broke up with her._

_“Daphne it’s over, it’s just not working anymore.”_

_“Come on, be serious.”_

_“I am serious Daph, we need to break up.”_

_“But...but what did I do wrong? What can I do better?”_

_“It’s hard for me to say, but well, there’s no second chances. Times up for us.”_

“Where’d that come from?” Mikayla asked

“Oh, he didn’t tell you. That’s how he ended things.” Daphne explained with a frown

“No!” “He didn’t?” both girls exclaimed

“What exactly did he tell you guys?” Daphne questioned

“Just that it wasn’t working out and you guys decided to call it quits. We didn’t see you for a while, so we assumed you just needed space.” Adrian explained

“You acted like nothing happened, like it wasn’t a big deal, so we just went with it.” Blaise continued where Adrian left off

“Do you think it was easy for me to act all nonchalant? Marcus made it very tough for me to put myself out there again. That break up really hurt.” Daphne explained sadly thinking back to after the breakup

_Daphne remembered being hauled up in her room in her pink fuzzy robe eating a tub of ice cream when her friends Tracey and Pansy helped her snap out of it._

_“Daph, he’s not worth it. You are beautiful and if he decided to give that up then shame on him!” Tracey stated firmly_

_“He’s an idiot Daphne, now you just need to pick yourself up and prove it to him.” Pansy stated bluntly_

_“How do I do that? I don’t even feel pretty anymore.” Daphne whined laying head on her pillow_

_“Well first you’re gonna pick your head up.” Tracey lifted her best friend’s head_

_“And then we’re having a spa day. Maybe some retail therapy!” Pansy stated excitedly_

_“Don’t worry love, we’re gonna make sure you feel better and forget about that jerk!” Tracey stated putting her arm around Daphne_

_Daphne smiled at the memory of her friends cheering her up. The spa day was wonderful and there was retail therapy, todays outfit came from that shopping trip._

“Daph? Come on it wasn’t all bad, you two were happy once.” Theo stated pulling her out of the memory

“I know we were; it was like a dream sometimes.” Daphne explained as another memory came to mind

_Daphne thought back to the height of her relationship with Marcus. All the movie dates that ended with a long car ride home before goodnight kisses. The summer nights walking in the sand, wasting time so they didn’t have to say goodbye. The conversations that never wanted to end. The need to see each other as much as possible._

_“Goodnight beautiful.”_

_“Goodnight handsome.”_

_“See you soon?”_

_“How soon?”_

_“How about tomorrow for lunch?”_

_“Now that’s more like it. See you tomorrow handsome.”_

_“See you tomorrow beautiful.”_

_Daphne shook her head coming out of the memory; it didn’t do well to think of those happy times because hard times followed._

“What happened anyway, Daph? You guys were so happy and then you weren’t.” Mikayla asked

“He started getting distant. The cutesy stuff died down. The affectionate side became a rarity. It took me a while to realize that I did nothing wrong.” Daphne explained sadly

“Sometimes people just grow apart.” Blaise offered

“But its okay, I’m back and better than ever!” Daphne turned her frown into a smile

“Cheers to that!” Sabrina exclaimed lifting her drink as everyone did the same

“Oops, almost out, I’m gonna go grab more, butterbeer all around?” Daphne asked

“Yes please!” Everyone shouted at different times

_Daphne left the table and headed to the bar on the other side of the dance floor. Unfortunately, when she was avoiding the dancers, she collided with a muscular body._

“So sorry miss…” the guy started holding her up

“It’s okay, crowded bar.” Daphne stated straightening her shirt without looking up and ordering the drinks

“Daphne.” The guy breathed

“Marcus.” Daphne stated calmly finally facing her ex

“What are you doing here? At the place where we met, wearing…that?” Marcus asked in a high-pitched voice

“I like this bar. I’m here with my friends...” Daphne started to explain before she was cut off

“MY friends!” Marcus exclaimed

“So what if I’m friends with your friends, sue me. And I happen to like the color red too.” Daphne stated flipping her hair over her shoulder, grabbing the drinks and heading back to the table

_Meanwhile, Daphne’s friends spotted the newest arrival._

“Speak of the devil...” Mikayla spoke with her eyes on the bar where Daphne was

“You’re right, he doesn’t look well. Kind of dull if you ask me.” Sabrina stated bluntly

“Looks like he’s saying something idiotic.” Theo pointed out

“I’ll go talk to him, I’m his oldest friend. You just relax.” Adrian exclaimed before heading over to Marcus

“Hey dude, let’s go grab a drink!” Adrian put an arm around Marcus leading him to the far end of the bar away from his table of friends

“Why does she have to be here?” Marcus groaned

“Because man, this isn’t _your_ bar. There wasn’t a division of hangout places when you broke up.” Adrian answered truthfully

“Ughhh…why does she have to look so pretty tonight? We broke up! She shouldn’t be this happy.” Marcus seethed

“You can’t seriously be mad at her for pulling herself back together? I know its hard to see but its not her fault you haven’t been successful in relationships.” Adrian explained

“Has she? Been successful that is?” Marcus asked curiously

“Not your business.” Adrian warned

“She’s too hard to ignore, I’m going to go get her back like she wants!” Marcus stated excitedly and took off in the direction of the table leaving behind Adrian shaking his head

_Meanwhile back at the table, the girls were chatting while the boys drank and talked about Quidditch._

“Are you alright? We know it can’t have been easy seeing him.” Mikayla asked kindly

“I’m good. I knew coming here that there was a chance that I would run into him. I’m much better now that I’ve moved on.” Daphne explained with a smile

“Good for you! You didn’t rebound or revenge date, you did everything right!” Sabrina praised

“Thank you darl…” Daphne started before she was interrupted

“Daphne, you look amazing tonight, dance with me.” Marcus stated grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the table

“Marcus…I really ca…” Daphne stated before she was interrupted again

“For old times sake? Come on its just a dance. Are you too good to dance with me now?” Marcus asked getting angrier by the second

“I don’t want to dance with you Marcus.” Daphne stated firmly pulling her hand away

“Look Daphne, you and I both know you’re not over me. You’re very hard to ignore ya know. Your trying to get me to notice you.” Marcus stated

“Excuse me?” Daphne exclaimed angrily

“You came here tonight with my friends…” Marcus started explaining

“OUR friends.” Daphne interrupted

“You came here with our friends to our bar wearing that…” Marcus continued pointing at her outfit

 “What’s wrong with my outfit?” Daphne asked insulted

“You’re wearing my favorite color under the lights and you’re doing it on purpose because you want me back. It’s okay you can admit it.” Marcus explained cockily putting an arm around her

“Get your arm off me, Marcus.” Daphne groaned trying to put space between them

“I believe the lady wants some space.” A brunette guy stated with a gruff voice arriving in front of the pair

“And who are you to say? She’s my girl!” Marcus exclaimed

“Your ex! You said we were done and there were no second chances, so I moved on.” Daphne stated calmly

_Daphne finally got out of Marcus’ grasp and jumped into the arms of the brunette guy, giving him a nice snog to make sure Marcus got the point. They both pulled away smiling. Daphne snuck a peek at Marcus to see his jaw dropped._

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, it’s not my fault I’m someone you can’t forget…sue me!” Daphne exclaimed before taking the brunette’s hand and walking back towards her friends

_The whole table, Adrian included gave Daphne a standing ovation. She loved the praise and did a curtsy before taking her seat on the brunette’s lap. The boys gave the new arrival a fist bump and went about drinking their butterbeers._

“I didn’t embarrass you too much, did I Harry? I know you’re not much for PDA.” Daphne asked sweetly

“You’re right, I’m not…but that guy was being a jerk not taking no for an answer…” Harry explained

“Besides…I didn’t like him calling you [his girl] …” Harry said quieter so only Daphne could hear

“Jealous Mr. Potter?” Daphne teased giving Harry a kiss on the cheek

“Well…you’re my girl…and no one treats my girl that way.” Harry explained bringing her in for a hug

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that!” Daphne smiled and leaned in for another snogging session

“Get a room!” Mikayla shouted ruining the moment

“My gorgeous girlfriend loves snogging, sue me!” Harry teased

“How about a dance instead?” Daphne laughed standing up and offering Harry her hand

“I’d love to Daphne.” Harry stated accepting her hand and following her to the dance floor

_As the group of friends watched the dancing couple, they couldn’t help but smile at their blond friend. Marcus made his way over to the group but couldn’t bring himself to say much._

“She looks so happy.” Sabrina gushed

“She deserves it.” Blaise added

“Ugh” Marcus groaned putting his head down

“He better treat her right.” Adrian stated grimly

“Do you see the way he’s looking at her? The way he’s been looking at her the 4 months they’ve been dating. She’s his whole world.” Mikayla gushed

“And that’s the way it should be.” Theo finished

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
